


Трудное лицо

by brovysvobody



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brovysvobody/pseuds/brovysvobody
Summary: Италия, Милан, мировое первенство. Есть сорок минут между выступлениями.





	Трудное лицо

Юра легко поднялся со льда. Кажется, это последнее, что он сегодня сделает легко. В поясницу прострелило еще на шпагате. Пока крутил бильмана, думал, она совсем отвалится, нахрен. Паршиво, когда тебе не пятнадцать. Тело костенеет, тяжелеет, прыгать с каждым разом все тяжелее, тянуться тоже. Как Виктор еще на коньках-то стоит, старый хрен. Вот блядь, опять Виктор. Со злости Юра не так переступил — в спине полыхнуло. Ну, хуй же. Вот Бонали, — про нее было интереснее думать, чем про Виктора — как она в ее-то годы сигала? А Юре до Бонали, как до АлмаАты. Ухмыльнуться не получилось — лицо не слушалось, мышцы свело в болезненном оскале, в висках пульсировало, в ушах стучало. Кланяясь, с большим трудом свел губы в растянул таки в улыбке, очаровательной, на публику. Все смотрят на губы, только Виктор и Отабек — в глаза. Если губы растянуты — значит у тебя все охуенно. Попытался прислушаться. Кажется, хлопают. В голове такой кипиш, что и не поймешь. Покатил подобрать малиновый пиджак. Эко он его захуярил, аж на бортик. Или это Отабек его туда пристроил. Юра зыркнул по сторонам. На льду кроме него уже никого. Ну и ладно. Сейчас оценки объявят и все будет. И Отабек, и обещанный в смске поцелуй, и…

— Юра! Не копайся. Давай, давай, двигай ноги. Устал, понимаю, но надо держать марку, публика смотрит, камеры везде, да брось ты уже этих котов, сколько можно.

— Яков, это — не коты, это — лошадь. — Юра перешагнул порожек арены, оперся рукой о бортик, другой начал чихлиться. Коня сунул в подмышку — пусть греет. Редкая на соревнованиях вещь — вороная лошадь. Итальянская, не казахская. Но все равно, оседлать можно. В кресле, под софитами и камерами, поставил лошадь себе на колени, вертел ей туда-сюда, пока нудный мужской голос зачитывал баллы, сначала за технику, потом за артистизм. Высокие. За технику выше — ясен пень, старые хрычи, типа Виктора, техно не оценят. У них только на Агапе встает. Ну и на хуй. Зато как он вылетел на четвертной с мостика, хе-хе. Он лучший.

Юра покрутил конякой перед камерами и постарался свалить незаметно, но Яков перехватил:

— Куда! Через час — пресса. Не убегай далеко. Сорок минут, и чтобы был в зале. Я за тобой следить, как за маленьким, не буду. Если что, Лилию натравлю.

— Понял, я понял. Я пошел.

Быстро переобувшись Юра свернул в коридор в обход фанзоны. Отабек ждал.

Юра потянул его за рукав вглубь, подальше от арены. В десятом секторе сейчас никого — все на трибунах. Впереди еще три выступления и прессуха. Вот и славненько. А то как прилетели, так времени даже нормально поговорить не было. Разминка, тренировки, жрачка и по номерам. А за жрачкой и не поговоришь. Кругом одни любопытные: «Эта че у вас такой номер? эта откуда у вас такие идеи?» Из жопы, блядь. Надоели. А после жрачки Яков выцепляет и в номер. Экилибр у него, видите-ли. «Только, Юра, без нервов». А как тут без нервов, если уже три месяца, как все только в инстаграме происходит и в скайпе. Юра продолжает молча тянуть Отабека за рукав, как партизан. Мы им что, роботы? В спину опять простреливает. Нет, не роботы. Хотя с Отабеком-то больно не поговоришь.

Юра пошуршал пальцами внутри горячих ладоней Алтына. Точно не роботы.

Тот притормозил на секунду, пальцы сжал, задышал, как конь в бороне, пошел дальше. Юра на ходу торкнулся в плечо, тут же выругался — железное. Надо же такие мышцы накачать. Терминатор доморощенный. Отабек шепнул: «Извини, » — пристроил его впереди, пошел вразвалочку, задышал в макушку. Юра прыснул. Там же один лак и фиксатор. Наркоман. Терминатор и наркоман. Развернулся. Подставился под поцелуй.

— Юр, дорожка обалденная была.

— Это ты обалденно мне чуть палец не откусил. — вжался в приоткрывшиеся губы, раздвинул, выдохнул Отабеку в легкие:

— Я больше не могу, понимаешь. Я сейчас или взорвусь или сбрендю к ебеням. Я как прилетел, не дрочил ни разу. С тобой хочу.

Отабек кивнул, губы горячие, бедра горячие, спина потекла, задышал клочьями, колючками и эйфорией. Юра животом почувствовал, как напрягается в брюках. Кхе, перехватило в горле, Юра сглотнул, засунул язык глубже Отабеку в рот, требовательно пососал, втянул в себя горьковатую на вкус слюну. Точно конь, и член огромный, и во рту горько, не иначе, как траву жевал. Отлепился. Просяще заглянул в глаза.

Отабек смотрел как всегда, и Юра еще раз удивился, как можно с абсолютно ничего не выражающим каменным лицом быть таким экспрессивным.

Сейчас на лице читалась растерянность и паника.

— Юр, негде. Кругом народ. Я так не могу, а если увидит кто?

— Да кто? Все на трибунах. Нет здесь никого.

— Юр, не надо здесь.

— Ну, не здесь. — Юра лихорадочно посмотрел по сторонам. Увидел табличку. — Подожди!

Метнулся, открыл дверь, заценил. Он уже заметил, что туалеты в Милане — это тебе не Россия. Не дворцы, конечно, но подрочить вполне сойдет. Кафель новый, не покоцанный, блестит, раковины без плевков, говном не пахнет, на полу не нассано, мыли совсем недавно — пахнет морем и лавандой. Значит персонал не потревожит еще часа два. Жаль, у них нет этих двух часов. После прессухи опять растащат по разным отелям — спать, готовиться, настраиваться. Экилибр.

Юра отпустил дверь, вернулся к Отабеку. Потянул.

— Пойдем, а? Я проверил. На льду Юри, потом Жан-Жак и еще Никифоров закрывающим. Хоть раз от него польза будет. Никто с места не двинется, даже кошатницы мои. Саспенс, блядь, будут ловить. Давай, ну! Не будь ссыклом. Может тебе, и не надо уже ничего?

Отабек сделал свое трудное лицо. Посмотрел.

— Надо, Юра. Очень надо. Пойдем.

— В кабинках никого, я проверил. Подожди. — Достал из-за пазухи коня. — Пусть перед дверью покараулит.

— А если возьмет кто?

— Так нет никого. А если кто утащит, ты мне нового привезешь, своего.

Отабек подождал, пока клацнет дверь, обнял Юру со спины, зажал, зажмурился и подумал, что не надо бы отпускать. Хочет в туалете — значит будем в туалете. Не блажь — правда. Если просит — значит, так надо. Он редко что просит. Бешеный, непредсказуемый. Не уследишь. Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а у него уже идеи. Но просит редко. Когда действительно уже никак. Юра хочет не просто секса, Юра с ним хочет, и видно же по нему, что не просто для «время провести». Что надо ему это, как вода в пустыне. Если сейчас отказать, попросить подождать, он, конечно, подождет. Но чего это ему с его темпераментом будет стоить? Да и накручивать себя начнет — спасибо Виктору с его выкрутасами. А Юре сейчас накручивать себя не надо. Ему надо быть уверенным в себе и ненасытным. Когда он такой, у него и выброс при прыжках сантиметров на пятнадцать выше. И скольжение обалденное. У Юры когда в душе фейерверки и на льду салюты. Нельзя его сейчас огорчать. А то опять начнет думать о себе не знай что, и убеждать его бесполезно, словам он все равно не верит, ему показывать надо, что он — не прихоть какая, а один на всю жизнь. Если сейчас ему отказать, то может непоправимое с ним быть, или покалечится послезавтра, или сорвет крышу и пойдет Никифорову доказывать, какой тот мудак.

Отабек вжал Юру в себя, почувствовал, как под левой лопаткой заходится беспорядочным стуком дверного молоточка чужое сердце. Весь Юра здесь, под руками, под контролем. А вот спина напряженная. Наверняка, опять позвонок выбило. Когда в раж входит, совсем ведь себя не щадит. Отабек снял руку, отступил на пол шага, потер ладони между собой, повел вдоль позвонков, медленно, у поясницы остановил, погрел. По тому, как Юра замер, догадался, что тот верхнюю губу закусил, приготовился. Отабек бережно отвел волосы с шеи — всегда поражался, как на такой спичке у Юры голова при прыжках удерживается — прижался губами, разжал зубы, поскребся, опять прижался губами, подождал, пока по коже запляшут мурашки, выпрямился, повел по спине еще раз, пересчитывая позвонки, осторожно надавливая.

Юра дернулся, Отабек остановил пальцы, положил вторую ладонь вдоль живота, зажал Юру между, расставил ноги, уперся в пол, чуть согнул колени для устойчивости и резко надавил. Щелкнуло. Юра вскрикнул и сразу расслабился.

Отабек развернул его к себе, резко — нежно он потом как-нибудь, когда будет удобно, когда не будет нужды опасаться чужих. Он же тоже не железный. Три месяца, и вот наконец есть сорок минут. Если и сейчас все загнать внутрь, то, наверное, можно и правда, как Юра говорит, сбрендить к ебеням.

Заглянул в шалые русалочьи глаза. Нагнулся и поцеловал. Сначала один, потом другой. Давно хотел, но все как-то не решался. А сейчас можно. После того, как он упал на льду ему под ноги — все можно. Сорок минут наедине — это роскошь. Отабек взял юрины ладони, поднес к губам, начал целовать. Сначала запястья, потом ковшик в центре, потом каждый ноготь, жаль что лак нечем смыть. Юра не дышал, руки были послушные, тяжелые — если Отабек ослабит хватку на запястьях, упадут вниз гирями.

Отабек взял ноготок в рот, зажал зубами и прикусил. Юра качнулся в сторону, кадык заходил вверх-вниз, глаза вспыхнули убийственным синим. Отабек уже отпустил его запястья, теперь Юра не знал куда девать руки, сначала повесил вдоль тела, потом положил Отабеку на предплечья, ноги стали тяжелыми, как на третьей минуте проката, Отабек почувствовал, не дал осесть, снова придерживал за поясницу и пошел на него, подталкивая к раковине, широкой и низкой, как кресло. Прижал задницу Юры к холодному фаяансу, одной рукой придерживал, другой расстегивал тугую молнию. Стянул штаны, потянул за липучку, начал раскручивать бандаж, обстоятельно, старательно. Юра почти перестал думать. В голове было только одно: Быстрее. Давай быстрее. Отабек аккуратно разложил бандаж на раковине, замедлился еще больше, вглядываясь в Юру своими глазами-револьверами.

— Давай уже, перестань так смотреть, словно я тебе что-то запрещаю. Делай так, как тебе нравится. Только делай, мать твою, Бека, делай хоть что-нибудь.

Отабек как-то незаметно переменился в лице. Словно что-то там отпустил внутри, или ослабил, киборг казахский. Лицо стало невъебенно красивым. «Откуда это у него?» — успел подумать Юра до того, как стринги* оказались на уровне колен, а две чужие ладони — под булками. Отабек прогнулся назад, подхватил Юру, подтянул на себя и вверх, ноги дернулись на весу, член уперся в шелковое и твердое, его потерли о мягкую ткань, аккуратно и старательно проскользили им вниз, так, что ноги опять коснулись пола, как на качелях-балансирах. Теперь стоящий колом член Юра чувствовал пузом. Ноги снова оторвались от земли, Юра поплыл вверх, промежностью уперся в набухшую головку под тонким слоем лайкры, в пояснице прострелило опять, но на этот раз таким удовольствием, что Юра перестал держать равновесие, осел вперед набитой ватой куклой, не в силах перевести дыхание.

В горле клокотало, но наружу никак не выходило. Юра подумал, что он сейчас похож на тренировочный снаряд в сильных руках Отабека, который тот неторопливо поднимает и опускает на утренней разминке. Посмотрел. Мышцы вздулись, под черной майкой стало видно вены. «Блядь, надо было тряпку эту с него снять, какой я уебыш, » — мелькнуло в голове, Юра вскинулся пощупать бицепсы, чуть не потерял равновесие окончательно, Отабек сжал пальцы на булках, удерживая, царапнул анус сразу с двух сторон, и Юра потерял мысль. Она упала вниз живота и так скрутила в пружину кишки, что теперь хотелось только одного — чтобы Отабек начал тереть быстрее. С конца засочилось прям Отабеку на живот, а голосовые связки отпустило, и Юра наконец застонал. Тихо, только для Отабека. Тут же почувствовал под ногами твердое, а на основании члена железные ледяные пальцы. Тряхнуло, как от шокера. Блядь. Терминатор. Юра распробовал боль и удовольствие.

Отабек сжимал сильно, быстро, не церемонясь, не жалея, задевая уздечку. В животе сводило, икры как-то бестолково, по-девчачьи, дрожали, ноги подкосились и Юра, поняв, что сейчас уже все, успел высоко вскрикнуть. Отабек быстро наклонился и взял в рот. Юра закусил костяшки на кулаке, чтобы не заорать белугой на нересте, толкнулся вперед, понял, что до самых гланд, и кончил. Отабек прижал его рукой к раковине, чтобы он не съехал вниз, и продолжал держать во рту, сглатывая, посасывая, перекатывая за щеку. Юру встряхивало от каждого движения языка, он поскуливал не открывая глаз, запустил руки в густые жесткие волосы. «Кумысом наверное моет. И мне так надо». Мысли были какие-то легкие и летучие, как мыльные пузыри, легко слетали с языка и лопались.

Отабек встал, прижал его к себе. Юра потянулся, куснул в губы, успел сунуть язык в открывшийся от неожиданности рот, попробовал слюну на вкус — терпко. Прикольно.

— Ты зачем?

— Хотел знать, какой я на вкус.

— Тебе не противно было?

— Нет, — Отабек облизнулся, — Язык щиплет, — облизнулся еще, — Как после устриц. -Давай одену тебя, пока не замерз.

— Не хочу.

Юра опять прижался, всем телом, дрожал под холодными ладонями Отабека, по щекам потекло вместе с макияжем.

— Знаешь, как без тебя плохо. Днем нормально, Яков так гоняет, что дышать еле успеваю, а вот ночью… Ночью спать не могу, пока ты не позвонишь. Чего только в голову не лезет. Откуда, понять не могу. Все кажется, что ты разбился. Или я тебе надоел, заебал тебя своей постоянной истерикой. И что тебе ничего от меня не надо, просто жалко такого дурака, как я. Нянчишься.

— Юр. Ну что ты. Хочешь, я раньше звонить буду. Пока в электричке еду. Правда, связь будет плохая. Не поговоришь толком.

— Нет. Нормально все. Сейчас пройдет. Подержи еще чуть-чуть.

— Да я держу, не отпущу, не бойся. Никогда не отпущу. Всегда буду. Спину вот буду лечить, если что. — Провел пальцем по дорожкам потекшей туши. — Хочешь снова тебя накрашу?

Юра оперся руками в грудь, выпрямил локти, поглядел снизу вверх, сделал шаг в сторону, Отабек привычно скользнул наискосок, еще шаг назад, Отобек послушно повернулся спиной к зеркалу, теперь Юра стоял спиной к двери, а Отабек сидел булками на раковине. Его лицо все еще было невъебенным, и Юра решил момента не упускать, быстро провел рукой между его ног по облегающим черным брюкам, чуть не обжегся, так было горячо, но задерживаться не стал, пока Отабек не завел свое «Юра, не надо», нашел резинку, потянул, не пошло, тугая зараза, им там в Алмате костюмы, наверное, на Байконуре шьют, не подлезть, как в скафандре. Метнул руку на бедро, попробовал дернуть вниз, дернуть не получилось, получилось ущипнуть. Пока Отабек говорил «ай», Юра по быстрому освободил вторую руку — пошло веселее. Большие пальцы он успел засунуть под резинку, пока Отабек тормозил, решая, как поступить, озорно стрельнул в него краем глаза, высвободил головку из-под резинки, дернул вниз эластичную ткань. В нос ударило терпким. Член подрагивал и лоснился смазкой. Лизнуть Юра не успел. Уже высунул язык, но Отабек схватил его под подмышки.

— Юр! Я же в душ не успел.

— Блядь, а я успел?

— Юр! Пожалуйста. — он расставил ноги, отпустил Юру, завел руки назад.

Юря взялся за основание, как делал ему Отабек. Было неудобно. Сменил руку. Как это вообще делают? Встал боком, попробовал сцепить пальцы. Получилось только с большим и средним. Безымянный не дотягивался, а про мизинец можно было даже не вспоминать. Интересно, а в рот бы поместился? Очень хотелось примериться. Но нет, так нет! Будет еще время. Юра сделал движение вверх-вниз. Осторожно и старательно. Отабек выдохнул. Юра уловил скольжение, размазал густую жидкость, сжал поудобнее, начал дрочить. Отабек дышал, стоял, как статуя, не то чтобы у него опал, но и не то, чтобы был готов спустить. Юра передергивал, но отклика не чувствовал, что-то шло не так. Какой он все-таки сложный, его Отабек. Юра остановился, посмотрел, как там батыр. У того было злое лицо, выбеленное и осунувшееся, глаза расширены, застыли в одной точке на потолке.

— Ты кончать будешь?

— Буду.

Юра кивнул. Плюнул на руку, задергал вверх вниз. Еще раз поднял глаза. Голова у Отабека была закинута назад, видно только шею и пульсирующую вену. Юра засмотрелся, не переставая двигать рукой потянулся и накрыл ее губами, дотронулся кончиком языка, Отабек весь напрягся, сграбастал своими большими руками:

— Юры-чка… — и потом по-казахски, красиво так, с оттяжкой.

«Это я на него так? Действую? И он на меня также. Блядь. Он мой. Мой терминатор!» Юра приложился ухом и слушал. Слушал как билось с его сердцем рядом, как билась венка у его макушки, подрагивал член, мажа и мажа ему живот липким и теплым. В следующий раз надо будет в рот, кулака не хватает и мыться холодной водой западло.

***

— Я пошел, сейчас уже пресса придет. Пойдешь со мной?

— Нет, Юр, мне тут надо еще в одно место зайти.

— Тогда вечером по скайпу?

— Обязательно.

— Люблю тебя, — Юра последний раз клюнул Отабека в щеку, уже на ходу, уже думая о злобностях, которые выскажет ему Яков, для него пять минут опоздания — уже катастрофа.

Отабек сунул ему коня, легонько толкнул его в спину, чтобы тот не зависал. Посмотрел вслед, в одну секунду что-то там себе опять мысленно подкрутил и сделал злое лицо. Быстро зашагал по коридору, свернул на лестницу, толкнул служебную дверь на втором этаже, поднялся выше, до комнаты видеонаблюдения, снес ее нахрен. С удовольствием посмотрел, как лысоватый мужик дернулся в кресле, разлил стакан газировки себе на штаны, вскочил, молния на джинсах не застегнута до конца. Отабек оглянулся, увидел корзину для мусора рядом с мониторами. Подошел, наклонился, пошуршал, достал скомканную салфетку, из нее пахнуло тухлой рыбой и сыростью. Дрочил, сука.

— Или ты сейчас мне отдаешь диск и копию. Больше одной у тебя сделать негде и времени не было. Или я тебя сейчас беру под белы рученьки и мы идем в полицию, где я пишу заявление о нарушении правил видеонаблюдения в общественных местах.

— Минуточку, вы кто вообще такой?! — непонятно взвизгнул мужик — Откуда?! Да я сейчас охрану вызову! — до Отабека не совсем доходило, что именно вопит итальяшка, да и надобности особой не было. Понимать в этой ситуации должен не Отабек. Но слова «охрана» было вполне так понятно.

— Протезьоне понадобится не мне, а тебе. Русским рассказывать не буду — они привычные. Они, скорее всего, замнут. — С расстановкой рассуждал Отабек — А вот американцам и канадцам расскажу, что ты за ними подсматривал, что снимал их интимные места на подрочить, и что камера у тебя незарегистрированная в общественном туалете. Они своими гражданскими правами очень дорожат, и протезьоне у них обученые весьма, и про юридическую поддержку даже говорить не надо. — Отабек был уверен, что его словарного запаса достаточно. Порадовался, что не поленился учить. Итальянец понимал. Видно было по забегавшим и начавшим косить глазам, по тому как уменьшился, словно стараясь стать незаметным. Кажется, дошло. Не надо идти вырывать с говном замаскированную под датчик мини.

Мужик дрожащими руками достал диск из обменника, второй из ящика стола. Отабек переломил один, положил в карман другой. Пошел к двери. Обернулся.

— Если после завтра снова замечу — пеняй на себя. И штраф заплати сам. В ЮНИСЕФ.

Вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Купить, что-ли, на вечер канноли? Когда ещё попробуют


End file.
